Outwardly Respectable
by Admetus
Summary: Outwardly Respectable is the sequel to Macavity's Not There. After being separated as kittens Bombalurina and Macavity finally find each other again and Bombalurina takes her brother to live in the Junkyard. Everything seems perfect, just like old times. But is it? xx
1. Chapter 1

It was early afternoon and Demeter and Bombalurina had just finished their lunch and sat down in the sun to watch the kittens playing. Victoria was sat talking to Plato and Etcetera and Jemima were trying to get her attention by running around her and laughing and calling her. Electra was building a tower of old paint cans and Pouncival was stalking after Tumblebrutus who was looking for a rat to eat.

"They're so sweet aren't they," Bombalurina commented after watching them for a while, "I would like one of my own one day." She sighed.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," laughed Demeter," Don't you remember when we were little you said you would never want a kitten when you grew up."

"Oh yes, I remember. I don't want one now. Maybe in a few years." Bombalurina grinned at her friend, "I don't want to settle down yet."

Demeter rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "It's great having Macavity back isn't it?"

"I know! I still can't believe it. Everybody was so pleased to see him..." Bombalurina paused, "Well almost everybody..."

Demeter looked at her friend with a frown. "What do you mean 'almost everybody'? I thought all the others were happy to see him."

Bombalurina looked worried. "So did I at the time. When he arrived did you notice if Coricopat and Tantomile were there?"

Demeter shook her head. "They were out."

"Well this morning they were sat with Alonzo and Cassandra eating breakfast and Macavity and I went over to join them. Cassandra and Alonzo said good morning to us normally but Coricopat and Tantomile got up and walked off without saying anything. They didn't even finish their food. It was really awkward. Cassandra had to make up some excuse about them being busy," Bombalurina told her friend. She had been very upset by the incident and wanted somebody to tell her it was fine and not to let it bother her.

Demeter shrugged. "They were probably busy or just in a bad mood."

"It's not that. They won't talk to him. He said something to Tantomile yesterday and she pulled a disgusted face and ignored him!"

"Bomba, don't let it bother you. They can be a bit weird sometimes. They...," Demeter was saying when she broke off as Macavity came over to join them. "Hi, Macavity."

"Hi, Demeter." Macavity smiled at her and sat down beside her. "Hi, Bombalurina."

"Hi." Bombalurina was a little hurt that he had greeted Demeter first and chosen to sit next to her. She would've thought he wanted to talk to her after he had been away for so long. "No," she thought, "This was silly. I am _not_ going to be jealous of my best friend because my brother said hello to her first." She tried to concentrate on the conversation. Macavity was telling a story and Demeter was laughing. Bombalurina laughed politely but had no idea what he had been saying.

"Are you ok?", Demeter asked her looking concerned.

"I'm fine. Just feeling a bit odd. I'll be ok in a second."

"Ok," said Demeter looking doubtful, "I have to go now. I promised to take Jemima and Victoria to the park. I'll see you later."

"I could come with you if you like," Macavity offered jumping to his feet.

Demeter laughed, "You don't even like kittens. You said so yesterday. Why do you want to come?"

Macavity shrugged and grinned, "I fancy going for a walk and if I go with you I'll have somebody to talk to."

"Come if you want to," Demeter said and went off to find Jemima and Victoria.

"Bye!", Bombalurina called after them and Demeter waved over her shoulder to her friend.

They found Victoria and Jemima playing with a teddy infront of their den. "Are you coming, you two?", Demeter asked them, "You wanted to go to the park didn't you."

"Yes, of course we do." Victoria got up and pulled Jemima to her feet and the four of them set off across the Junkyard with the kittens running ahead. As they passed an old oven Demeter saw two pairs of eyes glaring out at them and heard a faint hiss. She hurried on and didn't mention it to Macavity but it worried her.

By the time they reached the park she was feeling much better and enjoying chatting to her old friend and watching the kittens chasing each other along the pavement and back again. The slipped under the park fence and strolled across the grass. Far away in the distance there were some children playing with a ball and an old lady with a small dog on a lead. Nothing to disturb the cats. There was a duck pond in the middle of the park surrounded by trees and they made for this. As they walked Jemima and Victoria jumped up onto the park benches, chased each other round trees and crept under bushes and through flowerbeds. Demeter was happy to watch the kittens and walk quietly but she suspected that Macavity was bored. Victoria came running back to them holding two pretty yellow flowers.

"For you," she laughed and handed the each one. Demeter thanked her and smiling tucked the flower into her collar. Macavity said nothing and as Victoria turned and ran back to Jemima he dropped it on the floor and stepped on it when he thought Demeter wasn't looking. She was a bit hurt and very upset but blamed the incident on him being fed up and bored and tried not to think about it.

An hour later it was still annoying her and she found she wasn't having as much fun as before so she suggested turning for home. Macavity agreed a little too eagerly Demeter thought. They were quicker getting home than they had been getting to the park because Macavity walked faster than before so at times Demeter almost felt rushed. He talked to her and told her stories about his life before he had found them again but she didn't feel in the mood to listen and was very relieved when they finally got home and she could go and find Munkustrap. She sat down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. He snuggled up to her and she thought how nice it was that he didn't feel the need to talk at her all the time like Macavity. As she sat there she reflected on what a trying afternoon it had been.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days Demeter watched Macavity closely for signs of similar behaviour to the incident in the park but was relieved to see he was friendly and polite to everybody. He went out of his way to be helpful, carrying blankets for Jennyanydots who looked like she was struggling, helping to free Pouncival when he got stuck in a paint can, searching for hours when Rumpleteazer lost her pearls and pulling a shard of glass out of Plato's paw for him. Demeter was glad to see he was settling in and trying to become a useful part of the tribe.

She was cleaning her fur one morning sat on the car boot when Macavity came over to join her. "Demeter," he smiled at her, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Hi, Macavity," Demeter smiled back at him, "Sit down." She patted the car boot beside her with her paw. Macavity sat down and seemed to be considering how to start. "What's up?", Demeter asked him when he didn't speak.

"I just wondered if people liked me," Macavity said after a pause, "You know, if I fit in."

It was not what Demeter had been expecting him to say. It had never occurred to her that he might be worried about what the others thought of him. He always looked so confident. "I'm sure everybody likes you," Demeter smiled reassuringly, "I haven't seen anybody who isn't happy you're back." Her mind couldn't help wandering back to the day in the park and the conversation with Bombalurina.

"I just wasn't sure...," Macavity paused.

"You look upset. Has somebody said something to you about you not fitting in?" Demeter was immediately worried. Who would say something to upset him? She couldn't think of anyone who would be that nasty.

Macavity shook his head. "No, nobody said anything but..." He paused again seemingly unsure as to whether to tell her or not.

"You can tell me. What's happened?"

"I'm sure it's nothing really, it's just the other day when the toms were all practising fighting together Munkustrap wouldn't let me join in. I mean, I'm sure he had a good reason it's just... well, he's supposed to be my friend," Macavity reluctantly told Demeter and sighed. He looked so dejected that she reached out and put a paw on his shoulder.

Demeter struggled to find anything comforting to say. "I'm sure he didn't mean to make you feel left out. He wouldn't do that."

"Of course not, of course not," Macavity hastily agreed with her but he looked away quickly as if there was something he wasn't telling her.

Demeter moved closer and rested her head comfortingly on his shoulder. "There's something else, isn't there?" It wasn't really a question.

"It's not the first time I felt he was leaving me out," Macavity shrugged sadly.

"What did he do?"

"When it was time to choose who was going to patrol the Junkyard and watch for danger...," Macavity stopped and only continued when Demeter smiled kindly at him,"Munkustrap said I couldn't help when I offered."

"Maybe he was giving you time to get used to the Junkyard again," Demeter loyally defended Munkustrap. She couldn't imagine him deliberately hurting anybody's feeling, especially not Macavity's after all he'd been through. It must have been a misunderstanding or something.

"I hadn't thought of that." Macavity still didn't look convinced.

"Munkustrap was really happy to see you when you came back. You're his best friend."

"I _was_ his best friend," Macavity said sadly, "When I fell out with Alonzo he sided with him." He looked a little angry. "Alonzo said I took his rat but I didn't. He got annoyed and pushed me so I pushed him back. It was stupid. Munkustrap was stood just a little way away and came over. He told me to stop being an idiot but he didn't say anything to Alonzo. It was so unfair."

"That was unfair but it doesn't mean anything. I bet Munkustrap just didn't see what happened."

"I'm worried he doesn't trust me. I know it's silly but...," Macavity sighed and rested his head on Demeter's.

Demeter hugged her old friend. "Don't worry. Of course he trusts you, we all do. I'm sure you're mistaken."

"I'm sure I am too. I was just a bit upset and needed to talk to somebody. I would have told Bomba but you know how easily she can get angry." Macavity gave a forced laugh.

Demeter laughed with him, "She can be a handful when she's annoyed. Best not to tell her. I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thanks. I really appreciate that." Macavity got up and smiled down at Demeter. "I have to go and catch myself some food. Thanks for talking to me. I feel loads better." He grinned and jumped down off the car boot and sauntered away across the Junkyard.

Demeter watched him go, lost in thought. Could Munkustrap really not be happy to see his old friend? She shook her head. It was stupid to even think that. She went back to cleaning her fur but she couldn't quite put the conversation out of her mind.

Later that day Demeter and Bombalurina were sat discussing the new den Bombalurina planned to move into and watching the kittens play. Munkustrap was perched on a car tyre just to their left also watching the kittens. They were running and jumping over an obstacle-course of rubbish they'd built. "Be careful!," Jellylorum called every few minutes from where she was sat talking to Asparagus and Exotica. The kittens ignored her and were getting more and more enthusiastic by the minute.

"I can jump right over both those tyres in one go," Jemima boasted pointing to two large tyres lying beside each other.

"Prove it," giggled Etcetera who didn't really think Jemima could do it at all.

"Ok, I will." Jemima took a huge run-up and leapt. She soared over the first tyre but it was clear she wasn't going to make it over the second one. The little kitten crashed into the tyre and landed in a heap on the floor. Her lip wobbled and she began to cry. Jellylorum jumped to her feet and rushed towards the sobbing kitten but Munkustrap got there first.

"Are you hurt, Jem?", he asked her. When she nodded and held out her paw her father picked her up. "I'll take you to Jenny, she can take a look at it." The other kittens had gathered round and were all upset and tearful. Jellylorum arrived to calm them down and Munkustrap pushed through them towards Jennyanydots' den.

As he passed Demeter and Bombalurina, who had jumped to their feet, Macavity came hurrying over. "Is Jemima alright?", he asked Munkustrap, "Can I do anything to help?"

"No." Munkustrap pushed past him carrying Jemima and looking worried. He hardly even glanced at Macavity.

"Oh, um... Ok then." Macavity was left standing alone looking as if Munkustrap had hit him.

Demeter and Bombalurina climbed down to join him. "Are you ok?", Demeter asked quietly in his ear.

"I'm fine. I was only trying to help." Macavity looked so upset that Demeter couldn't help feeling angry for him. Why couldn't Munkustrap have been nicer? Macavity already didn't feel like he fitted in and now this. Did Munkustrap really have to snap at him? "I'll be back in a second." Demeter hurried off leaving Bombalurina with Macavity.

Munkustrap had left Jemima with Jennyanydots, who had bandaged her paw and given her some sweets to make her feel better, and gone back to watching the Junkyard for signs of trouble. Demeter found him sat on a car tyre.

"What was that for?", she demanded as soon as she was within earshot.

Munkustrap jumped and turned to face her. "What was what for, Dem?" He looked confused when he saw the angry look on Demeter's face.

"You know what. Being horrible to Macavity. You really hurt his feelings." Demeter glared at her mate angrily.

Munkustrap looked startled. "Horrible? To Macavity?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I saw it. You should go and apologise!", Demeter snapped.

Munkustrap was starting to feel a bit annoyed now. He hadn't done anything to Macavity and he couldn't see why Demeter was so angry. "I'm not apologising if I don't even know what I've done."

"He was worried about Jemima and wanted to help and you snapped at him. He was trying to help and you just pushed past him. Would it kill you to be nice to him? I can't believe you won't even say sorry," Demeter paused for breath glaring at Munkustrap, "He told me about other stuff that's been going on and I defended you! Maybe he was right and you don't like him. Perhaps you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous! I don't know what other stuff you're talking about and I wasn't being horrible to him I was just worried about Jem and was rushing to get her to Jenny. I hardly even noticed Macavity." The two cats glared furiously at each other.

"I don't believe you," Demeter said after a pause, "Macavity said you had been leaving him out. You wouldn't let him join in the fighting practice and you wouldn't let him go on a patrol. I wouldn't have thought you would do that and be so unkind until I saw how hurt he was when you brushed past him like that with Jemima."

"Wouldn't let him...Left him out...unkind...," Munkustrap spluttered, "That's not what happened!"

Demeter gave him a scathing look. "He was really upset and told me all about it."

"Well he was wrong!", Munkustrap exploded.

"Are you saying he's lying?! That is so unfair!"

Munkustrap looked exasperated. "I didn't say that! He must have misunderstood me! When we were going on patrol and he asked to come he had only just arrived back and I told him he couldn't go on his own. He could have gone with somebody else. He didn't ask after that."

"I don't believe you! What about the fighting practice? Don't tell me he misunderstood there too?", Demeter was really cross now. She thought about how Macavity had tried to say it wasn't Munkustrap's fault and now Munkustrap was blaming Macavity for everything. It just wasn't fair!

"All I said was don't fight Pouncival because he's too little and Macavity's too strong for him!"

"Another excuse!" They were both yelling now and the other Jellicles had stopped what they were doing to stare over at them.

"Do I stop them?", Alonzo muttered to Cassandra, who shook her head and bit her lip looking worried.

"You are just scared he'll look better than you, aren't you? That is so pathetic!", Demeter shouted and stamped her paw.

"Pathetic?!", Munkustrap shouted back, "Why are you so angry with me? Why are you siding with him?"

"Because maybe he's right and that's why you're angry!"

"That is not true!" Munkustrap turned and stormed away from Demeter. "Why don't you go and talk to your precious Macavity?"

"Fine!", Demeter yelled after him, "I will!" Demeter stood looking after him for a second then she turned her back on him and stalked across the Junkyard to where Macavity was sat in front of his den.

"Are you ok?", Macavity asked as Demeter threw herself onto the ground beside him.

"No, not really," Demeter sighed, "Can I stay with you? I don't want to see Munkustrap at the moment."

Macavity looked over at her and smiled. "Of course you can. Stay as long as you want."


	3. Chapter 3

"Demeter, please talk to me!" It was three days after the fight and Munkustrap had decided it was time to talk to Demeter and find out why she was so angry and upset. He had found her sat in the sun outside Macavity's den cleaning Jemima's fur. As soon as she had seen him coming Demeter had turned away and sent Jemima off to play with the other kittens. Now she was glaring pointedly in the opposite direction and ignoring every effort her mate made to talk to her.

"This is stupid, Dem. Talk to me! How am I supposed to know what's wrong if you won't tell me?" Munkustrap walked around Demeter so he was stood in front of her. She turned her head away and began examining her claws. It was a struggle for Munkustrap not to get annoyed with her again. They weren't kittens any more, they were adults and should behave like adults. "Please can't we just discuss this," Munkustrap begged, "This has gone on long enough. It's not fair on Jem. She was really upset when you didn't come home again last night."

Demeter continued examining her claws as if she wasn't interested but it felt horrible to think of her little Jemima being upset. It wasn't right that her daughter should be punished for some stupid fight she had had with Munkustrap. She should have thought about that and not been so selfish. Suddenly Demeter couldn't remember why she had been angry. It didn't matter. She wanted to be at home with her family, with everything back to normal. She turned to tell Munkustrap and to apologise and found Macavity had joined them while she was looking at her paws.

"What are you doing here, Munkustrap?", Macavity asked in a threatening voice, "Demmy doesn't want to talk to you, so leave her alone." He pushed between Munkustrap and Demeter before either of them could speak and glared at Munkustrap.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Munkustrap drew himself up to his full height. He looked furious. "We were having a private conversation and I don't remember asking _you_ for an opinion. You've done enough damage already." His eyes flashed dangerously, daring Macavity to keep talking.

The two toms circled each other, claws out, teeth bared. "Stop it," Demeter tried to say but her voice came out as a feeble squeak. They were going to hurt each other! She had to stop them. "What do I do? What do I do?", Demeter thought in a panic, "This is all my fault." She looked around franticly for help but nobody was paying them any attention. The only person in sight was Victoria and she was far to absorbed in the book she was reading to even look up at the other cats.

"Clear off!", Macavity spat at Munkustrap, "You're upsetting her."

"Me? Upsetting her?", Munkustrap hissed, "How dare you! I love her. I would never upset her!"

"You don't deserve her! She doesn't care about you any more. She's mine now," Macavity growled. He grinned smugly when he saw the shock and hurt on Munkustrap's face.

"I don't believe you. You're nothing special. You don't even belong here," Munkustrap snapped at Macavity knowing how angry it would make him.

Furious, Macavity sprang at Munkustrap and the two toms fell backwards clawing and biting and hissing.

"No! Stop! Don't!", Demeter screamed in horror and leapt forwards trying to catch hold of Munkustrap and pull him back.

Macavity rolled to one side and slashed his claws viciously down towards Munkustrap's throat. Munkustrap ducked sinking his teeth deep into Macavity's leg. The orange tom howled and twisted trying to get free. His sharp claws dug into his opponents side and he smashed Munkustrap against a box, pulling his leg away. Munkustrap struggled to his feet and hurled himself back at Macavity. Both cats froze when the heard a queen screaming.

"Demeter!" Victoria was stood on a box above them staring past them at something on the ground.

Munkustrap and Macavity whirled around to see a black and gold shape huddled on the floor, paw protectively covering it's head. The beautiful fur was fast staining an unnatural dark red colour as blood flowed from three deep cuts across Demeter's chest. She was unconscious and her breathing was getting worse by the minute, making a horrible rattling sound.

"Demeter!" Munkustrap rushed over to her and picked her up without thinking and ran as fast as he could with her to Jennyanydots' den, paying no more attention to Macavity.

Macavity stayed where he was staring after them lost in thought. Blood oozed from his injuries but he didn't even seem to feel it. His expression was angry and worried and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Poor Demeter." Macavity whirled round at the sound of the small, confused voice behind him. Victoria was still stood there looking at the blood on the floor in shock. She was shaking, her eyes were wide and filled with tears and she didn't even notice Macavity a few feet away looking at her.

"They were fighting... didn't see her... Will she be alright?... Poor Demeter," Victoria was whispering to herself, "What should I do? It was Macavity. He started it and he hit her. What do I do? Do I tell somebody?" Victoria walked slowly past Macavity towards the other cats slightly unsteady on her feet and not really seeing where she was going. "...have to tell somebody... Alonzo. I'll tell Alonzo. He'll know what to do." She quickened her pace now she seemed to have decided on a course of action.

Macavity had stood very still so she wouldn't notice him listening to everything she said. She was going to tell Alonzo it was all his fault. The stupid little queen couldn't be allowed to get away with it. If she told everyone they would make him leave, he would never be part of the tribe. She would spoil everything. Macavity hissed angrily and followed Victoria. He had to stop her. "Victoria," he called sweetly and smirked as he watched her jump and whip round to face him, fear clearly visible in the expression on her face.

"W-what do... What do you want?", she stammered backing away from him.

"I just want to talk to you about this little accident," Macavity smiled showing his long, sharp teeth and advanced slowly on Victoria. "You were going to tell them it was my fault, weren't you?", Macavity snarled at her.

"No!" Victoria sounded panicky now. Macavity suddenly didn't look like the friendly, helpful tom he had been since he arrived. He looked more dangerous and threatening. Victoria noticed his claws had been sharpened as they caught the light when he stalked closer. His expression was no longer kind but full of hate and anger.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I can't let you do that." Macavity leapt forwards before Victoria had a chance to move and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck covering her mouth with his paw. "Don't make a sound," he whispered in her ear and she shook her head terrified. "Come with me." There were some stacks of boxes and paint cans just to their left and Macavity viciously yanked Victoria out of sight behind them. "Now we won't be disturbed." He laughed quietly making all Victoria's fur stand on end.

"Help," Victoria tried to shout but with the paw over her mouth she hardly made a sound at all. She began to struggle franticly trying to escape, her claws scrabbling uselessly against the paw over her face. It was hard to breath and the smell of blood and dirt filled her nose making her fell sick. She screamed again as loud as she could and twisted and turned in the toms grasp. Nobody heard her and nobody came to her rescue. All she achieved was to make her captor more angry.

"Stay still and shut up!", he growled menacingly and pulled her head back hard making her choke and gasp for air. Victoria stopped struggling and flopped limply against Macavity shaking with fear. Macavity smiled an evil smile. This would be easier than he had expected.

"Leave me alone," Victoria sobbed tears streaming down her cheeks, "I won't tell anyone." Macavity had to lean down to catch what she was trying to say and he shook his head when he heard her.

"You don't think I'd be that stupid do you, Princess?", he sneered, "Of course you would tell somebody as soon as I let go of you. I'm not going to risk that." He paused and watch his words sink in. The queen started struggling again and he sighed. "I told you to stay still." His claws raked across her side making her scream and flinch as far away from him as she could but she stopped moving only her eyes rolling from side to side looking for a way of escape. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Victoria's eyes immediately focused on Macavity. "It will be much better for me if you just disappear. Nobody to spoil my chances of being accepted here. Naturally I will help search for you and will be devastated when we find your body." He smiled cruelly at Victoria, "Then I will become part of the tribe without a problem."

Victoria whimpered with fright, her paw pressed to her bleeding side and shook her head pathetically looking up at Macavity with pleading tear-filled eyes. She couldn't think, she could only hear Macavity's words echoing in her head, _when we find your body_.

Macavity smiled down at his victim. "Any last words, Princess?" Victoria tried to call for help and began to kick and scream as he raised his claws above her throat to finish her off.

"What do you think your doing?!" Macavity froze his vicious claws mere inches from Victoria's neck. He turned slowly to look at the speaker. Alonzo was stood a few feet away with Plato on one side of him and Tumblebrutus on the other.

"Evening," Macavity said conversationally and dug his claws into Victoria making her cry out with pain.

"Leave her alone!" Plato leapt forwards his face furious but Alonzo grabbed him and pulled him back. He shook his head at Plato and advanced slowly and cautiously on Macavity and his captive.

"Let her go, Macavity," he demanded, "You can't get away with this."

Not seeming to listen to him Macavity turned to Victoria. "Tell your friends to back off or I'll kill you," he hissed in her ear watching Plato all the time, who was pacing backwards and forwards hissing and snarling.

"What's going on here?" Bombalurina had arrived on the scene. She looked from Alonzo, Plato and Tumblebrutus to Macavity, who was still holding a terrified Victoria and back again. "Macavity?"

Momentarily distracted by the arrival of his sister Macavity wasn't watching the others and Plato leapt on him knocking him away from Victoria. She whimpered and collapsed in a trembling heap on the ground. Tumblebrutus jumped forwards to help Plato and together they pinned a struggling Macavity to the ground.

"Don't hurt him!", Bombalurina shouted and stepped forwards as if to intervene but Alonzo moved between her and her brother. Bombalurina hissed and her tail swished jerkily backwards and forwards betraying how cross she was. "I want to know what's happening here," she demanded.

"He," Alonzo spat at Macavity, "attacked Victoria and tried to kill her."

Bombalurina stepped back in shock unable to believe what she was hearing. "Is this true?", she asked the gathering at large.

"Yes," whispered Victoria. She had sat up slowly and was cowering away from Macavity clutching her bleeding side. "He attacked Munkustrap and hurt Demeter. It was him who injured her. I was going to tell you when he..." She trailed off and shuddered. Plato growled and pressed Macavity painfully into the dirt.

"Bring him with us," Alonzo ordered and he helped Victoria to her feet and guided her towards Jennyanydots' den. Plato and Tumblebrutus followed dragging Macavity with them. They passed Bombalurina who just stood perfectly still trying to take in what had just happened.

As they got closer to the den they saw Munkustrap pacing up and down outside. His injuries had been bandaged but he looked tired and worried.

"How's Demeter?", Alonzo called as soon as they were within earshot.

Munkustrap looked up at the approaching group. He looked momentarily surprised to see Macavity being dragged along as a prisoner but then he turned his attention back to Alonzo. "Jenny says she'll live. It was very serious but she's recovering. At the moment she's asleep." He sighed. "What's going on?" Munkustrap gestured at the prisoner, the injured Victoria and Bombalurina who had followed them almost in a daze.

"Victoria was coming to tell us how Demeter was hurt by Macavity but he caught her and was threatening to kill her. We only just found them in time."

Jennyanydots had come out of her den and heard Alonzo's brief description of the events. She hurried forwards and took Victoria from Alonzo giving Macavity a filthy glare as she passed him. "Come on, Vic. I'll look at that nasty cut." She lead Victoria inside and sat her on a cushion while she went to find more bandages.

Looking around Victoria saw Demeter huddled under a blanket fast asleep. She was breathing more evenly now and her face looked peaceful. There was a huge white bandage wrapped around her chest and another bandage round her head where she had hit it when she fell.

"She'll be fine now, Sweetie," Jennyanydots told her as she came back with bandages and saw Victoria watching Demeter. "Hold still while I bandage this cut." She began to carefully wipe the cut clean making Victoria wince and then she began to treat the injury.

Outside Munkustrap was talking quietly to Alonzo while the others waited. All the Jellicles had gathered round to see what was going on and they were all whispering to each other and pointing at Macavity. Finally Munkustrap stepped forwards.

"We have decided that Macavity is no longer part of this tribe. He will be escorted out of the Junkyard and if he ever attempts to return he will be killed."


	4. Chapter 4

Demeter woke to the sounds of some argument going on outside. She was momentarily disorientated and confused as her eyes struggled to focus on the den she was in. As far as she could make out she was lying on her side, curled up on something soft with a blanket covering her. The angle of the light from the door was wrong for it to be her own den. Groaning Demeter raised her paw to rub her aching head and touched a thick bandage. What had happened? It was painful to breath and her head hurt so she must have been in some kind of accident. The baffled queen tried to concentrate on sitting up but her body didn't seem to be responding as normal and the moment she moved she felt sick and the pain in her chest got worse. Giving up Demeter lay back and closed her eyes. Somebody was bound to come and tell her what had happened soon. After a while she felt a little better and ventured to open her eyes again. This time she could see more clearly and could make out her surroundings. Immediately it became clear that she was in Jenny's den and was lying on a bed near the small window in the wall on the left. Now Demeter could see a bandage with a little bit of blood on it wrapped tightly round her chest. Everything came flooding back to her, the fight, trying to stop Munkustrap, Macavity's claws slashing towards her... Demeter shivered and looked at a cheerful picture of some flowers pinned to the wall hoping to distract herself. Only then did she pay any attention to the noise from outside the den. Munkustrap seemed to be reasoning with somebody who was sobbing and lots of other voices muttered in the background. Occasionally an angry voice could be heard over the general din but Demeter couldn't work out who was speaking.

As she lay there attempting to catch what was being said Jennyanydots bustled quietly into the den. She looked over at Demeter and seemed surprised to see she was awake. "How are you, Sweetheart?", Jennyanydots asked with concern and she hurried over to Demeter and settled herself beside the bed holding her paw. "Can you remember what happened?" She was trying to sound cheerful and calm but inside she was shocked to see how ill the injured queen looked. It upset her to see Demeter like this when she had seen her playing happily with little Jemima just a few hours ago. Now she looked pale and was clearly in pain and couldn't even raise her head of the pillow properly. She did lose a lot of blood, Jenny thought to herself, She'll recover and be as good as new in no time.

Demeter nodded her head feebly and immediately regretted it as it made her feel dizzy and sick again. "There was a fight. Macavity hit me and I can't remember anything after that," she whispered and squeezed Jennyanydots' paw tightly.

"Munkustrap brought you here when you were hurt. The cuts are very deep and you lost a lot of blood but you were lucky and you'll be fine now," Jennyanydots smiled reassuringly down at Demeter. She straightened the blanket with her free paw and glanced nervously back over her shoulder at the entrance to the den where you could clearly hear shouting and cursing. Her ears flicked as she listened but she tried to act as if nothing was the matter. It wouldn't be good for poor Demeter if she was stressed and upset right now.

"What's going on out there?" The yelling had clearly not escaped the patient's notice. After all it was just outside and there wasn't much Jennyanydots could do to drown it out. They could now both hear Macavity's voice raised above the others hissing some threat at some unknown Jellicle. Munkustrap cut him off mid sentence saying something neither of the queens could make out.

Jennyanydots sighed and wished she could have avoided telling Demeter about the argument going on in the Junkyard. "Macavity has been banished for first attacking Munkustrap, then injuring you," Jennyanydots held up a paw when Demeter opened her mouth to interrupt, "and then trying to kill Victoria."

Demeter gasped in shock. Macavity had tried to kill Victoria? Why would he do something like that? She just couldn't believe it. "Then Bombalurina got all upset and started shouting and trying to defend Macavity saying Victoria must be making it up so Plato got angry with her and started sticking up for Victoria," continued Jenny, "and now they are all falling out. Some people believe Victoria and some people aren't sure. It's a nightmare." She looked so worn out and worried that Demeter carefully lent over and hugged her. It did nothing to help her bad head but it made Jennyanydots smile so Demeter smiled back and sank back onto the pillow.

Outside Macavity was snarling and twisting in Tumblebrutus and Plato's grip. "Let me go!", he hissed with a dangerous fury in his voice and thrashed from side to side his claws raking the ground as he struggled to get free. He glared with hatred at Munkustrap stood calmly on the rubbish above him and howled with pain and rage when Plato angrily twisted his arm.

"Shut up, Scum!", Plato snarled and twisted harder so Macavity was forced to stop thrashing or his arm would break. "Much better," Plato sounded smug. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Plato, stop that." Tumblebrutus looked disaprovingly over Macavity's head at his friend. "I know you're angry about what he did to Victoria but don't sink to his level. He's being punished by being thrown out of the tribe." This made Macavity snarl even more viciously and snap his long fangs at Tumblebrutus.

"He clearly apreciates your help," Plato said sarcastically, "I don't know why you bother trying to be nice to him."

Above them Bombalurina was shouting at Munkustrap and practically hysterically shaking him by the fur. "I've only just found him again after all these years! You can't do this, you just can't!" The scarlet queen's voice rose to a high-pitched shriek and she began to sob. "He's your friend, Munkustrap! How can you believe he would attack somebody like that? I can't believe it! I just can't!" She collapsed in tears at his feet and Munkustrap bent down and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I know it's hard to believe but people change. He can't stay here just because he used to be nice. He's a danger to all of us if he's going to start fights and threaten to kill people because he doesn't like them. I can't allow that." Munkustrap felt genuinley sorry for her and wished there was another way to sort this but there wasn't. Bombalurina would just have to face the fact that Macavity had to go.

"Are we sure he has to go?", Cassandra called over, "How do we know he's as bad as you say?"

Munkustrap rolled his eyes with excasperation. "We've been over this, Cass and I thought we'd already proved that he did all these things. Please don't start that again."

Cassandra shrugged her elegant shoulders and leapt down off the beam she was balanced on to stand by Alonzo. "I'm just asking. His sister doesn't seem to think he's that bad and shouldn't she know him best?" She ignored the look Alonzo was giving her trying to make her stop talking.

"She wasn't there and didn't see everything so she can't know," Tumblebrutus helpfully pointed out.

"Did you see everything? You don't know exactly what happened either," Cassandra retorted sounding angry.

Plato opened his mouth to argue on his friend's behalf but Munkustrap interrupted him. "My decision is final. I am the protector of this tribe and I think he's a threat and I am telling him to leave so all of you stop arguing." At that Cassandra, Plato and Tumblebrutus all shut up and glared at each other. "Thank you. Now kindly escort Macavity from the Junkyard." Munkustrap jumped down to stand right in front of Macavity. The silver tabby was still covered in bites and scratches from the fight but he didn't look angry any more. He was just doing his job.

Macavity began to struggle again as Plato and Tumblebrutus dragged him towards the Junkyard gates. Alonzo and Munkustrap followed them and soon the whole group was out of sight behind a stack of junk. The others could only hear Macavity cursing and threatening and the occasional angry response.

With a loud sob Bombalurina made to follow them but Jellylorum stepped in front of her. "Don't go after them," the older queen said kindly, "Why don't you go and see Demeter. She might be awake by now." She put a comforting paw on Bombalurina's shoulder and lead the still crying queen to Jennanydots' den. "Jenny, how's Demeter?", she called quietly, "Bomba's come to visit her."

Jennyanydots came bustling over and hugged Bombalurina. "She's fine now. She woke up a while ago and has been waiting to see you. I told her about Macavity and she though you might need some one to talk to." She took Bombalurina over to see her friend who was waiting impatiently.

"Are you alright, Bomba?", Demeter asked straight away and threw her arms around the red queen who sniffed and hugged her back. "I heard all about it and I'm so sorry. You couldn't have know what he was like."

Bombalurina nodded sadly and snuggled up on the bed beside Demeter. It felt nice to have somebody who understood how she felt without her having to tell them. Demeter had cared about Macavity too and she would know how hard it was to accept the fact that she would never see him again even if he had turned into somebody she hated.

Jellylorum and Jennyanydots quietly slipped away leaving the two queens together to cheer each other up. "They'll be ok," Jennyanydots said as they made themselves some tea, "They were alright after a while when he left last time."

Across the Junkyard by the gates Macavity was struggling against his captors hissing and spitting. He didn't want to be thrown out like some kind of criminal. "Let go of me! I can walk by myself," he growled at Tumblebrutus who ignored him and just kept walking. "Munkustrap!", Macavity spat the name, "Make them let go of me. I don't need to be dragged along like this."

The silver tabby just shook his head and opened the gates for them. He looked sad as if he regreted having to do this. It wasn't a nice job having to be the one to decide to throw somebody out for good but some one had to be responsible for the safety of the tribe and make that kind of decisions.

Plato and Tumblebrutus dragged a livid Macavity out of the gates and threw him on the floor in an alley. He tried to leap at them but Plato hit him and knocked him back onto the ground. "Don't even think about it," he hissed as Macavity went to get up again claws out looking murderous, "There are four of us and only one of you so I wouldn't try anything stupid."

Macavity stayed lying on the pavement his tail slashing angrily from side to side and his eyes burning into Munkustrap's. "You'll regret this, Munkustrap," he sneered coldly and got slowly to his feet. Turning his back on his new enemies he walked away from the Junkyard. As he heard the gates clang shut behind him he swore he would make them pay for what they had done to him. His face broke into an evil smile as he stalked away already planning his revenge.


End file.
